Left Ventricular Assist Device (LVAD) implantation is rapidly developing as an important therapeutic option for end stage CHF treatment as well as an alternative to cardiac transplantation. There has been evidence suggesting a degree of recovery of intrinsic heart function over time after LVAD implantation The goal of this study is to investigate how the patient's intrinsic heart function changes over time following LVAD implantation.